Ill
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Ladybug is ill, and Chat Noir tries to take care of her. This is what happens when she does. Romance and Love all throughout the Love Square. Written with the help of my very own Chat Noir (Tay). I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **This story I wrote with my amazing, wonderful Chat Noir (aka. Tay). I hope you all enjoy this. I had so much fun writing this with my my friend. And I hope you have as much fun reading this. -Alice O'flynn**

 **P.S. To my Chat: Thank you so much for writing this with me.**

Ladybug yo-yo'd to the place where the screaming was, having to stop as soon as she got to the battle, a bit out of breath. Chat was already in the midst of battle. Ladybug could feel the heat of her own skin, made worse by the skin tight spandex.

"Thank you for joining me, My lady." Chat said, with a smirk, running towards the akumatized girl. "The akuma is in her tiara." Ladybug took in the akumatized villain. The girl was dressed as a princess, wearing a tiara, and a fine dress. She was holding a sceptre, and was turning people into mid-evil peasants. _What's up with that?_ She wondered.

Ladybug zipped into action, although everything she did was a little off. She was clumsy, falling all over herself. She hadn't even been strong enough to call for her lucky charm. Chat Noir caught the tiara, and threw it down to Ladybug, who caught it, and purified the akuma, before sinking down to the ground. Chat hadn't noticed yet, looking at the young girl who had been akumatized.

"Nicely done, My Lady," Chat said, still looking at the girl. A beep came from his ring. "I better go before I turn into a pumpkin,"

"O… kay….." Ladybug said, closing her eyes, laying her head down on the ground. She felt sick, really sick. Her head was burning, and her eyes were fogged. Chat turned around, noticing a difference in Ladybug's voice. He saw her laying on the ground, and rushed over to her. Picking her up in his arms, and carrying her bridal style.

"What…. Are… You….?" Ladybug's voice was as foggy as her eyes were. She was so tired.

"Shhh….. It's alright, My Lady…. I still have four minutes left.

"Where… Are…. you… taking me?" Chat started vaulting them across rooftops, stopping when they reach the top of the Grand Parisian hotel. He placed his lady down on one of the pool side chairs, his ring beeping again.

"You'll be safe here until I get back. It'll take me a couple minutes." Ladybug closed her eyes. And he looked at her bright red face. "I've got to go," He said, before moving out of sight.

Ladybug didn't want to stay there, so only a few moments after he left her, she tried to get up. She uses a table that is next to her chair, and she started walking towards the edge of the building, leaning up against the wall around the stairs up to the roof. She picked her yo-yo off her hip, but let it fall aimlessly to the ground. She was too tired to go farther.

"Ladybug!" Adrien shouted, as he walked onto the roof, seeing her leaning against the wall. He had got a hotel room for Ladybug, knowing that she was going to need someplace to rest, while he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. He put her arm over his shoulders, and started leading her down into the Hotel.

"A...A...Adrien?" Ladybug's voice was weary.

"Just hold on, Ladybug! I need to get you someplace safe." He took her down into the hotel room, and laid her down on the bed.

"Need… Home…"

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Ladybug closed her eyes again, but she only laid asleep for about thirty minutes. When she opened her eyes, she looked dazed. Adrien was still there, but Ladybug didn't notice him yet. He still didn't know what was wrong with Ladybug. But then again, he didn't really know how to properly take care of someone who was sick.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded a bit better, "Chat?..." Adrien woke from a nap he was taking on the sofa, and saw the girl's eyes open.

"No Ladybug….. It's only me." Adrien said, walking back over to the bed. Ladybug, probably not even noticing him so near her, "NO! Please lay back down! You're not feeling well. You need to rest." He started gently pushing on Ladybug's shoulders. Ladybug laid her burning forehead on Adrien's shoulder, and he could feel the heat of it through his shirt.

"Home." Adrien pushed Ladybug back onto the bed, she wasn't strong enough to fight him at the moment.

"I'll be right back with some ice. Please… stay here… and don't fight with me…"

"...But…."

"Please stay here…." He said, before running off to get ice. He returned shortly, placing ice on Ladybug's forehead.

"Thank you." Ladybug said, with a sigh. The ice felt good on her forehead.

"No problem… Please try and get some sleep... " He said, and Ladybug fell asleep. Adrien left the room, and closed the door.

It was only three hours before Ladybug woke up again, feeling only a little better. "Ugh…. I feel awful…" She said to herself, finding her way back up to the roof of the hotel, and she started yo-yoing her way home. She was off balance most of the time, and still feeling completely sick. Her fever still raging. When she got home, she collapsed on her bed. Her stomach started hurting halfway through the night. And she awoke, running to the bathroom, and heaving into the toilet. Marinette woke up early, sweating. She still planned to go to school. She put on some fresh clothing, and did her makeup, trying to hide how sick she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Thank you so much for your support for this story. Both Chat Noir, and Myself loved your support for our story. Thank you so much. - Alice O-flynn**

Marinette avoided her parents on their way to school, knowing they would keep her home. But also knowing that she still needed to show up. Since she was class rep after all. She needed to be there. She staggered to school, wanting nothing more than to lay down, and fall asleep.

The first half of the day went alright. Although she couldn't pay attention, no one noticed her glassy eyes. And thankfully, she didn't throw up during classes. The day started getting worse at lunch time. When she tried to walk out of the classroom, she tripped down the steps, and fell. Adrien noticed Marinette on the ground, and walks up to her.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked, extending his hand out to her.

"Y-Yes please." Marinette said with a blush. She had to admit she needed help, or else she wouldn't have been able to make it off the ground. She took his hand, and stood up, wobbly.

"Are you okay?"

"N…." She started to speak, as she tried to take a step forward. She almost fell again, but she caught herself on Adrien's had. Her stomach was churning again. Painful.

"You should go see the nurse."

"No…. I need to stay… Classes… And stuff…."

"No. You're not well enough… I'll let you borrow my notes when you feel better…."

"But…. I don't want my parents to know."

"I could sit with you… Then help you home…" Adrien suggested, figuring out what he could do to help the girl.

"Okay… Thank you…. My parents over react when I'm sick… They usually confine me to my room." She placed her burning forehead on Adrien's forehead.

"Okay. Let's go tell Alya." He said, noticing her hand still in his. How much of their bodies were actually touching. And he blushed as red as a tomato.

"No…." Marinette frowned, thinking of how Alya would react.

"What I meant by that, is that I'll tell her I'm going to sit by you." He lifted her chin, and looked into her glassy eyes. _She's burning up._ He thought with their contact.

"Okay…. Thank…." She said with a groan. "I… Hate… Sick…."

"You know what… I have a better idea…" Adrien said, pulling out his phone, and calling his driver. He scooped Marinette up into his arms, carrying her bridal style outside of school, to wait for his ride.

"Wh… Wha…. What are you?"

"Shhhh….. You're alright…" He said, as his ride pulled up, trying to silence Marinette. He opened the door of the car, places Marinette in first, and buckles her up, before he entered the car. "Driver, take us to the house." He said, before returning his attention to the girl next to him.

"High… Fevers… Suck…." She groaned, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Don't fight…just go to sleep… please…." He said, his voice low. _I let ladybug out of my sight last night, and she disappeared. I won't let that happen with Marinette._ The car stopped, and Adrien pulled Marinette out of the car. He carried Marinette into the house, and started to walk up to his room.

"Wait… Your… Room…" She said, blushing bright red. Her stomach was pinching her with pain. She could feel stomach acid rising in her stomach like white hot lava.

"Yeah," He looked down at Marinette, and blushed to match the blush on her face. "Just let me take care of you, okay?"

"...Embarrassing…." She said, and Adrien looked down at her, confused.

"What?"

"It's embarrassing… your room… alone…"

"I-I didn't think of it like that." Adrien stuttered, blushing bright red.

"It… alright... " Her words were getting a little harder to understand the more weak she was. "My… stomach…" She said, placing her hands on her abdomen. She felt the bile rising, like acid burning through her body. Adrien quickly carries Marinette to the nearest bathroom, and sets her down next to the toilet. She vomits up the bile, feeling her throat raw. Adrien stayed, keeping her hair from her face, and patting her back.

"Thank you." Marinette said, her face still over the toilet bow.

"No problem, Marinette." Adrien said with a blush, glad that she wasn't looking at him in the moment.

"I-I'm…. Going… to…." Marinette's breaths were shallow, and she felt the bile rising again. She vomited again, seeing flecks of blood in the toilet bowl. "To…. pass…. Ou…." She couldn't finish what she was going to say. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and shut. She was still breathing shallowly, but she was unresponsive.

"Marinette! We need to get you to a hospital." He said, hoping she really wasn't unconscious, that she would agree with him, or disagree with him. That she would just say… Something…. "Marinette!" He moved her slightly so that her head would be resting on the cool tile floor, before calling for his transformation. "Plagg, Claws out," He said, his voice filled with desperation.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug:**

The next few minutes were a blur for Chat. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get Marinette to the hospital. And he was there within only a few minutes. Although the hospital was on the other side of town from where he lived. It should have taken him longer, but his sheer determination sped him up, and he soon landed right outside the emergency room. He entered, and there seemed to be a flurry around him when he did. Nurses and doctors who noticed Paris' superhero holding an unconscious girl in his arms. There were questions, and he had to explain that the girl in his arms had a raging fever, and had collapsed after vomiting up blood. It was hard for him to speak, to tell them what had happened. And his voice was choked up.

"Please be alright," Chat said, as the nurses took her away from him. He went to the waiting room, and waited. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty, then forty. He hated waiting. Especially for something as important as this. Fifty minutes. An hour. An hour and a half. When it hit the two hour mark, a nurse came in to the waiting room, and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you the one who brought Miss Dupain-Cheng in?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," He said, getting up, he was filled with nervous energy.

"She must be really lucky to have you looking out for her. I'm not sure she would have made it if she hadn't come in when she did." The nurse looked into Chat's eyes, and he could see how serious she really was. "She is still unconscious, but should be waking up soon. She does have a fever of 105, so don't expect her to be coherent. We have her on fluids, and she's resting in her room now. It's room number 213."

T-Thank you for telling me…. May… May I go see her?" Chat stuttered, his heart stuttering along with his words. _Oh my gosh…. I-I almost lost her._ His thoughts were screaming in pain.

"In a minute. I have to ask you first, do you know how long she has been like this? Was she this sick yesterday? Or the day before?"

"O-Only today… as I recall…."

"Okay, thank you. That's all I needed to know. You may go see her now." The nurse smiled at him.

"Thank you," He said, before starting walking to where room 213 would be. He walked as quickly as he could. Only slowing down when he came close to her room. Only slowing down when he heard the beep. Beep. beep. Of the heart monitor. He walked in and felt like he had been shot in the heart, when he looked at the sight. There was his princess, laying in a hospital bed, almost having lost her life. _I never thought I'd see you like this….._ He thought, as he walked over to the bed, and collapsed into the chair next to the bed. He grabbed one of her hands, his head hanging low, and cried. The heart monitor beeps were consistent, echoing in the room as the only sound, aside from that of the fluids in the i.v. dripping.

"Marinette….. Why did you wait so long to even want help…. I don't understand… All I know is you are sunshine on the coldest days… you are a ray of sunshine to me." He said, not much louder than a whisper. But Marinette, even in her unconscious state, seemed to hear it. She started wiggling her fingers, trying to fight against the darkness that surrounded her. Wanting to wake up, to see the boy who was speaking to her. Chat felt her fingers moving, and lifted his head, still crying.

"C'mon Princess…. Fight it… Fight…." He lifted his free hand, and ran his thumb down Marinette's cheek bone.

"Cha…." Marinette tried to talk, but she could hardly move. She still had no control over her legs, or most of her arms. She almost felt paralyzed.

"Please… Please… Just say Chat… Please Princess." He closed his eyes, waiting for her words.

"Chaton," She struggled, forcing the word out. Her partner's voice helped to to fight. Chat opened his eyes, and looked at his Princess' beautiful face.

"Yes… It's me… I'm here." He said, a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"Minou, thank you." Marinette was only partially conscious, and the part of her that was conscious was still clouded by fever. "Thank you for saving…." She somewhat realized that Chat shouldn't have been there. He hadn't been there last time she was awake, so why was he there now. "A-Adrien? Where's…. Adrien?"

"He called me, and told me that it was an emergency… I had to get you here fast… Or you…. You would have… di… died. You're lucky that he called me…" Chat said, a little hurt by her confusion, but he understood. She hadn't been with Chat when she passed out.

"Died?" She asked, her face scrunched up.

"Yes… Adrien said you were throwing up bl-blood and stuff like that." His hand now both grasping one of hers. He noticed how she still hadn't opened up her eyes.

"Blood… I hate blood…" Her nose wrinkled, as if she had smelled something disgusting. She too in the scent of the hospital, and realized she hated it. It was stale. Why was she here again? She asked herself.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Chat asked, noticing how Marinette's face was contorted.

"It smells too clean. Too medicinal. I like the smell of vanilla better."

"I'm sorry…" Chat said, letting out a low, breathy laugh at what his Princess was saying. "But I had to take you to the hospital, Princess."

"I don't like hospitals. Why couldn't you have taken me to the zoo instead." Marinette was too delirious to understand what she was saying.

"I couldn't have done that, Princess." Chat chuckled again, with a breathy laugh. "If I had, you would have…." He trailed off, not wanting to say the last word.

"At least take me to the zoo next time… It will feel more like a date, Chaton."

"Okay… I'll take you to the zoo next time." Chat said, realizing how delirious Marinette really was.

"I want to go to the butterfly gardens when we go… Maybe they'll have ladybugs there as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

The next morning Marinette opened her eyes, and looked around the hospital room. Her mind had cleared enough for her to realize that she was in the hospital. And why she was. What she didn't understand, was why Chat was no longer there. He had been there the day before, hadn't he? The asked herself. Or maybe that was all just a dream.

Adrien was having a bad day, everything was a blur to him, up until he went to the hospital. He just wanted to run into her room. But he couldn't make himself do it. Instead, he walked slowly, all the while blaming himself for her even being there. _If only I had noticed sooner. If only I had taken care of her more._ He said to himself. Adrien entered the hospital room, with his head down. He didn't even notice Marinette sitting up in the bed, sipping on a glass of water. But she noticed him entering.

"A-adrien?" Her eyes were fixed on his mop of blond hair.

"H-h-hey…." Adrien said, looking up at Marinette with a sad half smile.

"Thank you, Adrien, for coming," Marinette smiled brightly, as Adrien was walking over to her.

"No problem, Marinette." He said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"No, really, thank you. This is the second time you've taken care of me while I was sic…" Marinette threw her hand over her mouth when she realized that the only other time Adrien had taken care of her, was when she was ladybug.

"Don't worry about that… It's no problem…" Adrien said, he had been zoned out, so he didn't exactly grasp everything Marinette was saying. He put his head down again, trying to block himself from Marinette's view.

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Marinette lifted his chin up, and searched his green eyes. He was acting weird. And she wanted to know why.

"Nothing…" _I almost lost you. "_ I really am fine…" _I'm not fine… I almost lost my princess._ "Just had trouble sleeping… that's all." Adrien said, faking a yawn. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"Trouble sleeping?... Why was that?" Marinette had never seen Adrien so down trodden before, and she just wanted to know why. She could tell he was avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Nightmares…." He answered, his shoulders sagging.

"What kind of nightmares?" _If they're anything like the ones I have, I understand why he's so down._ Marinette shutters when she remembers her nightmares. Each any every one of them had to do with her partner disappearing, and her trying, and failing, to protect Paris on her own.

"I-I don't want to talk about them…" _Each one ends up with you dead… Because I didn't get you to the hospital on time._

"It's okay… You don't have to then…. I know what it's like to have that type of nightmare." A tear slips from her eye, and leaves a burning trail down her cheek.

"Hey, Don't cry," Adrien looks into Marinette's eyes this time, seeing her tears. He wiped away the tear that was on her cheek.

"Sorry, I was just remembering the nightmare I had last night. I understand why nightmares would make you so down."

"Yeah…." _I'm sorry for lying, Marinette. "_ They really do suck." Adrien rubbed Marinette's cheek, and she blushed at the contact.

Even though she had Adrien right in front of her, her mind was somewhere else entirely. She was reliving her nightmare. _Her earrings were one, completely taken away by the most recent akuma victim. Paris was in danger, and now the only hope left was Chat Noir. But….. He couldn't save Paris…. He was there with her, his lifeless body in her arms. Blood seeped from his body, dying her clothes a deep red. She was unable to save him, she was unable to save Paris. She had failed. She felt pain enter her body, but not because of an injury. It was all because he was gone. She buried her head into his mop of blond hair, and cried._ Marinette was sobbing.

"Yeah….." She couldn't get the image of his lifeless form out of her eyes. "Oh, Chaton," Her voice was barely above a whisper. Adrien slowly pulls her into a hug, crying with her. Every inch that their bodies were touching was more proof that she was still alive, and he let the emotions of the moment wash over her.

"It's alright, don't cry… Fever dreams just suck. They feel so real. They….. He….."

"He what?"

"He was gone… in my dream…. He was dead. I couldn't go on without him…."

"Please don't think about it right now… I know that feeling though…" Adrien said, with a sniff. He wouldn't know what he would do if Marinette was gone.

"You…. There's someone you feel that way about?" Marinette questioned, realizing how much she cared about her silly partner. To her, he was the most important person in the world.

"Yeah," Adrien said, remembering his own nightmare. _Ladybug was trapped under piles of rubble, and he was trying to dig her out. "Why couldn't it have been me?!" He screamed, But no matter how much he dug, he couldn't seem to get to her._

"I…. I am suppose to protect him… I'm suppose to protect everyone…. But I failed….."

"You didn't fail…. You're never one to fail…"

"But I did… In my dream… I never got to tell him….."

"It's okay Marinette…." Adrien was rubbing Marinette's back, trying to calm her down. "It wasn't real. Those kinds of dreams, they never are real."

"But I need to tell him. He's wanted to know from the beginning. I have to tell him who I am." Marinette was very emotional, in her fevered state. And it was harder for her to think things out rationally. She was going with her heart on everything. Instead of thinking about it.

"Who? Who do you need to tell?" Adrien asked.

"My kitty. I need to tell Chat. I can't lose him. I can't let him… die… like in my dream." Adrien's arms went limp, and he let Marinette go. As soon as his arms were no longer around her, she covered her face with her hands.

"I-I have…. I have to go." Adrien said, dashing out of the room.

"Wait…" Marinette called after him, but he was already gone.

"She loves him… Not me… Not this side of me…." He said, running into the nearest broom closet. "So I'll give her who she wants." He smiled a half smile. "Plagg, claws out."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Hey Princess," Chat said, sauntering into Marinette's room.

"Chat!" Marinette's voice was filled with joy, and she looked at him, and smiled. Her tears stopping since she saw that he was there. "Thank goodness you're alright. But where…. Where did Adrien run off to?"

"I have no idea…" Chat sighed.

"Thank you for coming, Minou."

"No problem, My Princess."

"How did you know to come?" _With such convenient timing. I was just talking about you._

"I was planning to come yesterday… But… things came up…" _And what did you mean by "glad you're alright"? Why wouldn't I be? Unless….. Did you really believe your nightmare was real?_

"Oh, Okay." Marinette smiled at him, her eyes dry. "I was wondering, because I was just telling Adrien about a nightmare I had…" Flashes of the nightmare appeared in her mind again. "Where you…." She trailed off. No, she didn't want to say the word.

"I was what, Princess?"

"You…. died…. In my arms." She struggled to say, hating the word.

"WHAT! Princess, why would that ever happen to me?" He feigned shock at her words. But at least he was finally able to ask one thing that was on his mind.

"Because I wasn't able to protect you… in my dream… I made a mistake… But you covered for me… getting... getting yourself killed in my place." _I used my lucky charm at the wrong time, losing it. You stepped in when the Akuma was trying to attack you. You put yourself in my place._

"That won't ever happen to me. I always have Ladybug looking out for me, so you don't have to worry."

"No, you don't understand. I FAILED to look out for you. What if I make that mistake again, in real life. I couldn't deal with the consequences."

"Marinette… In real life… You've never failed me, and never will." Chat said, but Marinette still didn't listen to him.

"I can't lose you, you're my partner, my best friend. The only one who knows how hard it is to lead this double life. You have too much faith in me, like always… I've already made more mistakes than most. I've even caused at least three of the aumas. So why do you believe I will never fail? I usually do nothing but fail. The only way I succeed is when I have you at my side, without you, I am nothing more than a failure." Marinette ranted, hoping Chat would hear what she was really saying. Hoping he would understand why she was so worried for him. Hoping that he would still accept her. "You wouldn't have this much faith in me if you saw me at my school. Especially when I'm around the person I have a crush on. Chat…. I can't…. I can't lose you."

"Princess, you'll never lose me. And no matter how you might fail, I will always be there for you, Princess."

"But what if I'm not there for you? What if I leave you alone to fight an akuma? What if…."

"There are no "What ifs". I'll never be alone."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have you, My princess! I also have Ladybug… but you are the most important."

"What about a few days ago… When I was sic… And had to leave you to fight the akuma on your own?"

"Wait…" Chat's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He finally got what she had been saying. What she had been trying to tell him. "Y-You're L-ladybug?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. That's why my dream worried me so much. I feared I had lost you." Marinette placed her hand on Chat's shoulder. "I couldn't protect Paris without you. It was your believing in me that made me not give up the job of being ladybug in the first place." Marinette's eyes went wide when she realized what she had done. Hadn't she promised tikki she would never tell anyone her identity. "I hope tikki isn't too angry."

"My Lady…." Chat started, blushing bright red. "I-I…. ummmmm… I-I… don't know how to respond to this… I…." Chat sat on the bed next to Marinette, stunned into silence.

"It's alright, Chaton. Please promise me though, that you'll be careful. I can't lose you." Marinette says, staring to ruffle Chat's hair, and scratch behind his ears. Chat starts purring, and Marinette giggled.

"I'll try my lady,"

"I'm sorry I put you through this, though. I really didn't want to bother anyone with my sickness."

"It's alright…. No worries." Chat was leaning into Marinette's hand, enjoying the scratching.

"I wish I could talk to my crush like I talk to you, kitty cat." Marinette's voice was low. "I haven't…. I can't…. I couldn't speak to him without stuttering for the longest time."

"I'm sure he would understand."

"I'm not so sure. I just don't want him to think I'm odd….."

"I'm sure whomever it is will love you, no matter what."

"I'm not sure, I mean, he's amazing and I'm not…. Anyway, he could date any girl he wants, why would he choose me?" Marinette moved her free hand to scratch under Chat's chin, enjoying the sound of his contented purrs. The purrs grew louder.

"I don't know, just give him a chance." Chat seemed embarrassed about purring, but the scratching felt so good, that he didn't want Marinette to stop.

"But I can't confess…. I've tried before… and most times I end up falling on my face…. Both figuratively and literally."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad! Just trust me on this one bugaboo."

"I do think it's funny, though…." Marinette thought, mentally picturing Adrien next to Chat Noir. "The two guys I care about most have blond hair, and green eyes."

"Well you do know how to pick them, don't you." Chat said with a chuckle, making Marinette blush.

"Yeah, I guess… You know, you remind me of him in some ways. I mean… his puns are awful as well."

"Haha! You know you love them!" Chat laughed.

"Yeah right," Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to PUNish you with them right now."

"Really, chat, really," Marinette inwardly smiled at Chat's puns, for some reason they made her feel better. "Do you know Adrien Agreste well?"

"You could say that," Chat was still chuckling, "We are best buds after all."

"Really! That's amazing. Does…. Does he ever mention me?" Marinette's eyes were hopeful.

"Sometimes…." Chat's purrs were calming to Marinette, as she continued to scratch behind his ears.

"What kind of things does he say?" Marinette blushed deeply.

"He says that you are one of the most talented, beautiful, and kind hearted people he knows." Marinette froze for a moment, before she continued scratching behind Chat's ears.

"I… ah…. He… um…. I mean…."

"He really loves you Marinette,"

"Really? He loves me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't love someone as beautiful as you?"

"Thank you, Chat," Marinette removed her hands from his hair, and under his chin, laying her head on his chest. "I want you to know, I care for you. I really do. Not in the way… Not in the same way I love my crush, but I still care for you."

"I understand," Chat said, no longer purring. Marinette felt horrible with how she always rejected him. But she wanted him to know that she cared for him.

"I…. How could someone love two people?"

"I don't know…."

"Did you, did you actually care about me, before I told you I was ladybug?"

"Of course….. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I'm glad you weren't disappointed in who I was."

"I would never be, My Lady."

"That was one of the reasons I didn't tell you sooner…. I was afraid you wouldn't like who I really was." Marinette closed her eyes, using Chat as a pillow.

"I love who you really are," Chat started petting Marinette's hair. _Now, if only you would love me…._

"You are so sweet, Chat…." Marinette mumbles, making Chat blush. Sleep starts to see into Marinette's body, and she lets herself be drawn under. "Stay with me…" She mumbled, before she fell completely asleep.

"I will….." He said, cradling her in his arms. She starts to mumble softly in her sleep, as he holds her. He starts dozing off himself, but snaps out of it when he remembers he has Marinette in his arms. He puts Marinette back down on the bed very slowly, and leaves the room to detransform.

That's when Marinette's nightmares started. They paralyzed her with fear, and she couldn't move. 'No' she was mumbling over and over in her sleep. She didn't thrash out, but laid perfectly still.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

It was the next morning that Marinette was let out of the hospital. The first thing she did when she got home, was text Adrien. "Thank you again for taking care of me." She said. She let her phone is, as she reunited with tikki. Yes, Tikki had been in the hospital with her, but they never got the chance to talk. Since Tikki always had to stay hidden.

Adrien picked up the phone, and saw Marinette's text. "You're welcome, anytime." He responded, before putting his phone down, and flopping on his bed. His mind replayed his conversation with Marinette from the night before, she loved someone. It wasn't him…. It must not have been him. And it wasn't chat….. So who could it be? He was heartbroken by the fact that his Lady didn't love him. He got up from his bed, and locked the doors, staying in his room. He stayed in his room the entire day.

The next day, when Marinette finally returned to school, the first thing she had noticed was Adrien's absence. When she asked Nino about it, all he seemed to say was "Radio silence" then the subject was dropped. She was still worn from the fever. And was tired the entire day. But that wasn't why she couldn't pay attention in school. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of the blond boy who wasn't there. As soon as the school bell rang, she found a hidden corner, and transformed into Ladybug, making her way to the Agreste Mansion.

Adrien had taken off his ring the day before, and it was still hidden in his drawer. He hadn't wanted to talk to Plagg, or anyone. He planned on putting the ring back on… eventually. But at that moment, he couldn't handle Plagg. He heard a knock on his window, and looked up to see Ladybug. He smiles a half smile at her, and walked over to unlock his window, and let her in. As soon as she entered his room, he flopped back down on the bed.

"Are you alright, Adrien?" Ladybug sat down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…." Adrien mumbled, face still in the blankets. "Just out of it… I guess…."

"Really, what's the matter? You can tell me," Ladybug ruffled Adrien hair. Adrien flipped around on his bed, and sat up. Ladybug's hand didn't leave Adrien's hair, as he did so.

"Okay… Let's just say there's this amazing girl, who I fell in love with. But she never really talks to me… And she acts really strange around me…. But still, I tried to confess that I loved her… but she refused me…. I-I guess I'm just heartbroken."

"If she rejected you, she must be an idiot." _He loves someone, he loves someone…. And it's not me._

"She's anything but an idiot…. She's caring, and kind…. Always caring for others." Tears form in his eyes.

"But if she rejected you, she must be an idiot. There's no other option. You are amazing and….." Ladybug noticed the tears building up in his eyes. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

"I can't even make her notice me," He said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do? Who is this girl? Please, tell me." Ladybug says, pulling Adrien into her lap.

"I-I can't say h-her n-name…." Adrien chokes out through the tears.

"Why not?" Ladybug was still sad that he didn't actually care for her, like Chat had said. He loved someone else, someone who rejected him. But she put aside her own sadness, because to her, the boy's happiness was more important than her feelings.

"I-It hurts t-t-to much."

"Do you know why she rejected you?" Ladybug asked, starting to cry with Adrien.

"S-s-some o-other guy." Adrien said, feeling like a baby, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself from crying.

"This girl must really be an idiot. No other guy can compare to you." Ladybug pulled Adrien closer, more into herself.

"I-I c-can't see her t-that way."

"What do you mean?"

"She always makes me smile, on m-my d-darkest days. I-I can't call her an i-idiot."

"Where did you meet her?"

"At s-school."

"Is she in your class?" Ladybug wanted to figure out who it was.

"Y-y-yes…."

"It will be alright… who is the other guy? Ivan? Kim? Max? Nino? Nathanael?"

"I don't know…. He's not from school…" The strength of Ladybug's grip calmed Adrien. He was exhausted, unable to sleep that entire week because of nightmares.

"Please tell me who this girl is." Ladybug pleaded.

"I-I c-can't" Adrien's voice was sleepy.

"You seem so tired….." Ladybug started humming her favorite lullaby, hoping to lull him off to sleep. His breath started evening out, he felt safe in Ladybug's arms. Ladybug starts to rock him back and forth, and he stopped crying. He fought the urge to fall asleep.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright. You can sleep." She said in almost a whisper.

"Please…. I-I…. don't…. Need…." He couldn't finish his sentence, his voice seemed to almost die on his lips, as his eyes seemed to be closing of their own free will. He shook his head, not wanting to fall asleep.

"Please don't fight it, you seemed exhausted."

"I don't need….."

"What's really wrong? Why aren't you letting yourself sleep?" Ladybug pulled back from him slightly, to stare into his eyes.

"N-night…. M-mares…."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"L-losing the… the p-people I….. I l-love the most." He said, his eyes filling with terror.

"I know how you feel….." Ladybug said, sympathetically. "But I'll be right here, watching over you. That way if anything bad happens, I'll be here to protect you. And if you have a nightmare, I'll be here to comfort you. Just… just close your eyes."

"N-No… Y-you can't just d-do that for m-me."

"Why not?"

"It's…. It's not fair… to you…."

"I don't mind. I want you to be able to sleep, okay?" Ladybug goes back to rocking him, and humming a lullaby.

"B-But….." His eyes slowly start to close, but he fought it.

"Don't… don't do this to yourself, you need sleep. I'll be here if you need anything." Adrien started moving, trying to get out of her arms. It was too comfortable there, too easy to fall asleep. "Stop… Struggling... " Ladybug placed a kiss on his forehead, before she knew what she was doing. Trying to comfort him. "Why do you keep fighting?"

"I-I don't want t-to watch the p-people I c-care about…. D-d-die…."

"I know… but… you need to sleep."

"Please…."

"You can't fight forever…. I can understand about the nightmares though…. Who wouldn't have nightmares in this room….. In this room…." Ladybug picks Adrien up, and uses her yo-yo to swing out of the room, and towards the bakery. It was easy to have a nightmare when the room you are in is so cold, and unfeeling. She lands on her balcony, and places Adrien down. "Wait here, I know the girl who lives here. I'll send her right out." Ladybug said, before disappearing through the trapdoor.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Wait here, I know the girl who lives here. I'll send her right out." Ladybug said, before disappearing through the trapdoor.

"I will….." Adrien fought his closing eyes, but he knew he couldn't fight them forever. Marinette made an appearance, heading straight to Adrien.

"Adrien, you look exhausted. I understand why Ladybug brought you here." Marinette said, trying to not give away her secret identity.

"I…. have to… fight… sleep." His eyes kept trying to close, but he continued to fight it. "Marinette….. I'm alright…." Marinette simply takes his hand, without saying another word, and pulls him down into her room. Jagged stone music is playing, not too loud, but loud enough to keep you from thinking. And the entire place smells like cinnamon and vanilla.

"Here, try and sleep," She said, practically pushing Adrien down onto her bed.

"Music… is… loud…."

"I know, it helps drown out thoughts. Keeps you from having nightmares….. Now please, close your eyes."

"I have to, I have to fight."

"No, you don't. Now fall asleep." Marinette tucked him into bed, and kissed his forehead. Treating him almost as a small child. He started to sit up, and Marinette pushed him back down. "No!" Her own exhaustion was starting to get to her. Ut she needed to take care of Adrien first. He moves to sit up again.

"Please, I'm tired too. And I'm not, I repeat, NOT going to sleep until you do."

"I don't n-need to s-sleep." His eyes closed again, and he slowly fought to open them.

"Yes you do. And I do as well, so go to sleep." Marinette said, laying down next to him, and snuggling up against him, placing her head on his chest. Adrien was too tired to keep fighting sleep. So he gave in. Marinette started to doze off once she heard Adrien's steady breathing.

It was only about five minutes before Adrien had a nightmare. His breathing started to speed up, and he broke out in a cold sweat. Marinette quickly snapped out of her own sleep, and started shaking Adrien's shoulder. She needed to wake him up if he was having a nightmare.

"Please don't hurt her! Take me instead!" Adrien mumbled in his sleep, over and over again.

"Adrien, wake up." She said, shaking him a bit harder, but he didn't wake up. "Adrien!" She turned off the jagged stone music, and prayed that he would soon wake up. Out of his nightmare. Marinette pulled him into herself, humming a lullaby. "It's alright, it's just a dream," She said, over and over again. His breathing slowed, and his words got quieter. "Please, Adrien, it's just a dream." The nightmare ended, but Adrien felt paralyzed by his dream. His breathing returned to normal, and he was quiet. Marinette laid back down, still holding Adrien close to her. "Adrien…" She mumbled, as she let her eyes close.

"Marinette," He mumbled back.

Marinette's dreams filled with nightmares, ones where she lost Chat Noir, and ones where she lost Adrien. She moved closer to the source of warmth next to her. But only slightly. Her body was paralyzed with fear in her nightmare. Nightmares where she lost them both. The two people she loved the most. Even in her nightmare, she knew it was only a dream. But she didn't get out of it, until she moved slightly more in her sleep, and the sound of a beating heart filled her mind. She relaxed back into a deep sleep.

Adrien kept falling in and out of sleep, staying only because of Marinette. "Goodnight," He whispered to her, kissing her on the forehead, and he felt her moving even closer to him, so that their bodies were as close as possible. Adrien slipped back into sleep, and into another nightmare. One of Ladybug falling off the tower, and hitting the ground so hard that it cracked. He held her lifeless body in his arms. The nightmare refused to give him any rest. The dream played over and over in his head.

When the first rays of sunshine filtered through Marinette's window, she started to wake up. Instinctively pulling Adrien closer. Adrien felt the movement, and wanted to wake up, but his eyes were too heavy. Marinette's eyes opened, and noticed the sleeping boy she was holding onto so tightly.

"I'm glad you're finally able to sleep." Marinette said, with a sigh. Adrien heard the voice, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. He wanted to wake up, but nothing happened. He had run himself ragged for too long, not sleeping. That he couldn't wake up even if he wanted to. "I'm going to go get some breakfast, I'll bring some up for you as well. I'll be right back, I promise. She returned with a few croissants, announcing her presence in the room again. She knew Adrien was asleep, but she still felt like she needed to tell him. She ate her croissant, before laying back down in her bed. She had spoken to her parents, and they agreed she could stay home from school, since she looked as tired as she felt. And they didn't want her to overwork herself, after how sick she was.

Adrien was trying to wake up, but he couldn't open his eyes, and he was panicking. He thrashed about, seeming to sweat. When Marinette saw this, she pulled him back to her, placing his head over her heart. "It's alright, it's just a dream, you'll be alright. I've got you." She whispered into his ears. "You'll be alright."

Adrien was still unaware of his surroundings, but he felt safe. Could hear a girl's voice, and feel her arms encircling him. He struggled, but he opened his eyes, and saw Marinette. He saw her eyes finish closing, as but her arms didn't go limp, he knew she wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Marinette," He said, weakly. At Adrien's voice Marinette's eyes opened again.

"Good morning."

"H-Hey… What…. Why… what am I doing here?"

"Oh, well, you weren't in school yesterday, and I was concerned. So I asked ladybug to check on you. And she said you were exhausted, and fighting sleep. So she brought you here. Hoping that the warm atmosphere would make you fall asleep." Marinette tried to explain, blushing wildly.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be… Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm just out of it."

"You had a nightmare last night, didn't you? Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, I'm alright."

"You don't sound alright. You can talk to me, really, you can. I'm here for you."

"The nightmare w-was a-about you…. F-falling from the eiffel tower… I couldn't save you… I was being held b-back…. It played in my head…. Again… and again." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Adrien. That won't ever happen. You don't need to worry, after all, Chat noir would be there to save me. So nothing like that would happen to me." She said, holding Adrien in her arms like a small child. _Anyway, I would just transform, and use my yo-yo to save myself._

"I-I failed…." He mumbled as tears fell from his eyes.

"It was just a dream… you don't have to worry… you didn't fail." Marinette said, surprised at how similar this conversation was to the one she had about her nightmares a few days before.

"I-I can't do… d-do this…"

"Can't do what?"

"Do anything… s-sleep…. S-smile… it… it feels wrong." Adrien looked away from Marinette's eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked, ruffling his hair again.

"I-I lost… the girl…. I love… and I can't fight anymore."

"Who is this girl?" She asked him, starting to cry with him. Whoever this girl was, she hated her for breaking Adrien's heart.

"Y-You….."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 ** _And now we come to the end. I would like to thank all of you who have stayed with this story. I love you all -Alice O'flynn_**

"I-I lost… the girl…. I love… and I can't fight anymore."

"Who is this girl?" She asked him, starting to cry with him. Whoever this girl was, she hated her for breaking Adrien's heart.

"Y-You….."

"What? How have you lost me? You'll never lose me." _You really love me?!_

"I-I lost you to….." His concentration was gone, and his eyes started to close again. Still tired from the nightmares. Still tired from the sleepless nights.

"Adrien, You will NEVER lose me. I promise. You can't lose me. Your hold on my heart is firm and unbreakable. Marinette's continued to cry, but for a different reason. Adrien loved her. He LOVED HER. But still, he thought that he couldn't have her.

"Marinette.. I…" Adrien mumbled, before falling asleep. Adrien slept through the entire day, Marinette not leaving his side. She dozed off herself at points. But she never left him. After sleeping for an entire day, and night, he woke up again, without any trouble.

"Adrien." Marinette sighed happily when she noticed Adrien's eyes open.

"H-hey Marinette." He said, his vision still blurry from sleep.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-Yeah." His vision cleared, and he could see the bright smile on Marinette's face.

"I'm glad." Marinette said, kissing Adrien on the forehead. She noticed the bright blush on his face. "I have to ask you, who did you think you lost me to?" Marinette wanted to clear it up, so that Adrien would never again doubt her affection.

"You… You have feelings for Chat noir," Adrien looked away, his voice sad. "Not me…."

"Chat Noir… That silly kitty… You think…. Chat's my best friend, my partner. But he is not the guy I love. What made you think….?"

"You had to tell him something, the day I visited you in the hospital."

"I had to tell him who I was… He had been wanting to know… from the first day. Wanting to know who was behind the mask."

"Oh."

"Tikki will probaly hate me for telling you as well…. But I don't want to keep secrets from you… I'm… I'm ladybug. That's what I had to tell him.

"Tikki?" Adrien pretended not to know anything about her secret identity. "You're Ladybug?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's why I needed to talk to him, I needed to admit who I was. Although… I wasn't really thinking at that point, just following my heart… as I am doing right now."

"Would you… like to go on a walk with me?"

"Of course." She said, getting up off her bed. Adrien also got up, went over to the hatch to the bottom stories, and opened it.

"After you," He waved her forward. They went down the stairs, and out of the house. Marinette stepped outside, taking a deep breath in of the cold air. "I-I need to tell you something…."

"What is it?" Marinette turned around and looked at him. He had bags under his eyes, still looking like he hadn't slept for a long time. "Are you sure you've got enough sleep?"

"I-I feel fine… Do you mind walking with me to my house?" Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, and held it.

"Of course not," Marinette said, as they started walking towards the Agreste Mansion. Both Adrien and Marinette are smiling. It doesn't take them long to arrive at the Mansion.

"So…. I bet I sounded so stupid to you…." Adrien said, as they stopped outside his house.

"No you didn't, I promise." Marinette said, looking him in the eyes.

"C'mon… It's in my room…." Adrien said, unlocking the gate, and stepping inside the gate, taking Marinette through the Mansion.

"S-s-sure…." Marinette stuttered, blushing again like cray. She stopped right outside his bedroom door, as Adrien let go of her hand, and unlocked the door. He got halfway into the room, before he turned around towards her.

"You coming?" He smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah," _He's so beautiful, I don't deserve him._ Marinette walked into his room, staring lovingly at the blond boy.

"Could you sit down on my bed, and wait for me? It will only take a few seconds!" Adrien asked, and Marinette sat down on his bed. _I've got to tell her._

"Your room is….." Marinette tried to find something to say, wanting to compliment his room, but it was so impersonal that she wasn't sure she could. "Large." She finally settled on.

"Yeah," Adrien chuckled, closing his bedroom door, before going to dig his ring out of the drawer. He put it on, and Plagg popped out. But the kwami was still hidden by Adrien's body.

"So… What is it that you wanted me to come here for?" Marinette asked, fidgeting uncomfortably. Adrien turns back to face Marinette, and took a few steps towards her.

"Plagg, Claws out," He said, and transformed.

"Ch-ch-chat?" Marinette stuttered again, not believing her eyes.

"Hey Princess….."

"Ugh….. I really am an idiot."

"You're not an idiot…. You're anything but an idiot."

"I should have seen this sooner…. I've spent an entire year rejecting the boy I loved, because I didn't know he was the boy I loved…. Seriously….. How can you say that I'm not an idiot?"

"Neither of us knew. I'm just as much of an idiot as you are."

"You are not an idiot."

"Then you're not an idiot!"

"Okay, okay, let's not argue about this." Marinette said, the largest smile plastered on her face. She got up, and jumped into Chat Noir, throwing her arms around his neck. He caught her around the middle, so she wouldn't fall down.

"I love you Marinette… I always have," Chat said, kissing Marinette's forehead.

"And I love you, I always have," Marinette said, before kissing Chat.


End file.
